


just another drunk dial

by Ofmermaidsandmarauders



Series: Tay's Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunk Lily Evans Potter, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders
Summary: “I’m so madly and deeply in love with you, please call me back me so we can discuss this.” Lily leaves a drunken voicemail for James.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Tay's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083398
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	just another drunk dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroomofreq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/gifts).



> inspired just a lil bit by the Ross & Rachel "over me? when were you under me?" scene but the realization didn't come until after I started writing. Hope you enjoy this prompted drabble! xoxo, Tay

It’s just another Saturday night when Lily finds herself at the pub with Dorcas. Marlene is off on a date with some bloke and Mary has found herself coupled up and spending her evening with her new beau. 

“So, Lils, when are you gonna just admit it?” Dorcas asked before sucking down the last of her pint, glancing around at the bar to determine whether it was worth going to grab another one. Lily had the same thought as she took another drag from her own glass, knowing she was already three deep and heading down a dangerous road. Lily only gives her a raised eyebrow in response.

“Admit that you fancy the fuck out of James Potter,” Dorcas responds, properly interpreting Lily’s glance to mean _what are you even talking about_.

“Uh, let’s see... Probably about three weeks after hell freezes over, I think,” Lily retorts, gesturing to the bar in a way that indicates she expects her friend to buy the next round.

“So you’re saying it will happen?” 

“Shut up and get me a beer, Dor.”

Dorcas walked away, leaving Lily to ponder over the question. Sure, James was fit and they had become good friends after two years of constant uni rivalry, but that didn’t change that she would never be accepting of a relationship with him.

Besides, he was out on a date tonight, she knew that for a fact. With that thought in mind, Lily gulped down the last of her drink, just in time for Dorcas to return with her next glass.

_________________________________________________

“ _Listen, Jamesy, listen. I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re probably with whatsherface, but I just... I don’t know. What am I even doing? What are we doing? Wait don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what you’re currently doing. Just... I’m so madly and deeply in love with you, please call me back so we can discuss this. Unless you don’t love me back, then delete this and forget that I ever called you. Mkay, well bye.”_

James played the message three times before he tossed his phone beside him, grabbing the pillow and covering his face so he could scream into it. 

He had a lovely evening with Fiona, but the night had ended with a hug and kiss on her cheek. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to ask her out on a second date. Sure it had been fun, but it wasn’t anything to write home about.

“Oi, mate, shut the fuck up, will ya?” Sirius burst into James’ room with his arms crossed, a murderous glare on his face. “It’s fuckin’ 7 in the morning.”

James said nothing, beckoning Sirius over with a wave of his hand, playing the voicemail for his best friend.

Sirius just looked confused by the end of it, smacking his friend by the back of the head.

“What’s the problem? The bird you’ve been in love with for the past three years finally admitted she feels the same way. If anything, you should be celebrating with confetti and champagne.”

“She was plastered! Bloody drunk out of her mind! She probably doesn’t even remember calling, but even if she did it was most definitely not a message she left on purpose!” James was up and pacing at this point, his hands continuously running through his hair.

“Oh fuck, just give her a call. Maybe in a few hours though. You’re right about one thing. Evans was drunk off her arse last night and is going to have a massive hangover.” Sirius laughed to himself as he left the room, letting the door shut behind him. 

James sank down onto the bed and sent Lily a quick text before he laid back down. He needed at least another hour of sleep before he could handle this situation.

_________________________________________________

_can i come over this afternoon? i’ll bring snacks. (i’m not really asking, see u later)_

Lily laughed at James’ text before responding to him with a yes, then wincing at the dull throbbing in her head. She grabbed the aspirin that past-Lily had left out for her, gulping it down with half of the water bottle on her night stand and then moved to the bathroom so she could wash off the previous night’s grime.

The water rushed over her and she just thought over the previous night, until a line of thought about James Potter triggered her memories from the previous night.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself, suddenly realizing that this afternoon held more weight than she originally thought.

_________________________________________________

“Hey, Evans, I’m here!” James walked into her flat as he normally did before realizing that he may not have that privilege anymore. Did last night change that?

“I’m in the kitchen, just heating the kettle. Just go set up on the couch and I’ll be in there in just a mo’.” Lily called to him through the doorway. She continued bustling about in the kitchen before she heard the door swing open and James was standing there, his hand in his hair and white t-shirt riding up slightly above his stomach.

Lily licked her lips before letting her gaze rise back to his face. She recognized something different in his eyes, but couldn’t say what exactly.

“Did you mean it?” he inquired, taking a few steps towards her until the door closed behind him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play daft, Evans. Did you mean it? What you said on the phone?” James looked anxious now, both hands pushing into his hair before they fell to his side. “I need to know if you meant it.”

“I’m sorry, James. I should’ve never said it. It was so wrong of me to just spring that on you in a voicemail,” Lily apologized, turning around again so that she could focus her attention on picking out what tea she wanted to drink.

“So you meant it?” James’ voice was suddenly much closer. Lily hadn’t heard him stepping up to her, but she knew if she turned around she’d be flush against him.

“Y-yes,” she stammered quietly, hoping he would just drop it.

“Thank god,” he breathed before tugging on her arm so that she spun into him. Both of his hands splayed against her lower back and before she could register what was happening, James’ lips were against hers and she felt herself melting into him.

“Ja- wha-?” Lily couldn’t form full words, but knew she needed to figure out what was happening.

“I’ve been in love with you since the day we bloody met. You’re fierce and you’re brilliant and beautiful and I can’t imagine not loving you.” James didn’t even give time for his admission to register, pressing her back against the counter so that he could properly kiss her.

“James!” Lily huffed, though a smile was spreading on her face as she pushed him back to garner some space. 

“Lily!” James mocked, though his own answering grin was telling enough. 

“I love you,” she whispered, running her fingers through that hair she had always longed to touch. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you. Now can I kiss you?” His voice was impatient as he squeezed her hips.

Lily decided to forgo an answer, instead choosing to move in for another kiss.


End file.
